There is Gloom even where the Flower Blooms
by Nadeline05
Summary: Hana Kawaguchi's parents are overly protective for unknown reasons. They let thier daughter attend school but she wasn't allowed to see any of her friends. One day after school Hana see's a floating fruit and the owner of that fruit kidnaps her out of sheer boredom. OC romance.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Fruit

Hi! This is a rough draft and when I write my rough drafts i dont pay attention to spellings and punctions. Sorry I'll fix everything soon!

* * *

Chapter 1: Mystery Fruit

My fingers traced against my brand new sleek black laptop. I sat in my white and blue room on my mint colored bed. I took precaution and gently opened my computer with my pale hand. Once I got all the settings the way I wanted it I began typing in my favorite anime. Well, one of my favorite anime there's too many to count. I've been watching anime since I was about ten, because there isn't much to do at my house. A normal parent would normally let their child have play dates with their friends, but of course mine wouldn't. They have always been very observant and protective like I was going to get kidnap at any given moment. Of course that's better than a parent that doesn't care like Johnny Cades in The Outsiders. I brought my attention towards the Elric brothers who were displayed on my computer. I chuckled at Al's kindness towards his brother, and flat out laughed at Edward's stupidity.

"In case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm watching Full Metal Alchemist, Brotherhood to be exact." I thought to myself.

"Wait, who am I even talking to? I'm thinking to myself like I'm talking to another person. Yeah, that's definitely a sign to hang out with my friends more." I thought worriedly. I only got into the third episode, and then my mother called me downstairs. I sat my laptop on my ruffled mint blue comforter and left my boring room with a sigh.

I entered the bright and cheerful living room with another loud sigh; to give my mother a hit so she could figure out I didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. It didn't work. I sat down on the fluffy cream couch while my mother sat in the tan brown chair on my right. My mother for some strange reason liked the color green, so there are about two hundred leaves in the living room. The room used to get on my nerves a lot when I was a child. She had a leaf painting, two small trees on a table and two huge fake palm trees in a pot. She had a worried look on face, so I gave her a little time to speak when she finally did I couldn't believe my ears. "Hana, I've decided to let you have…_bit _of more freedom, since you're now in high school but don't go staying out too late." I looked at my mother in dead shock. She's kidding right? This can't be true. My mother does like to joke around a lot, but I never would imagine she would joke about this! No, she wouldn't. This isn't a topic she would kid around with. She is actually serious.

"I…um…ok so could I go over to Madeline's tomorrow after school?" I asked slightly worried that should rash out on me to actually believe her stupid joke. My mother, Lyric Kawaguchi hesitated while twirling her finger around her blonde hair and finally took a deep breath and slowly said to me.

"Yes…you may go to Madeline's tomorrow, but I want to pick you up at six, no later." I sat up from the fluffy, but slightly old couch and ran over to my mother. She looked surprised when I gave her a big fat hug and chanted in her ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I zoomed out of the living room, past my father who was walking by, and into my room. I pulled out my black iPhone and called Miki in excitement.

"Hello?" she said tiredly. "Hana do know what time it is? You know I like to go to bed earlier than you!" I ignored her question and almost screamed at her if I could come over. She took a long pause probably to wake herself up then said "A-Are you serious? Of course you can! It's ok with your parents?"

"Yes! But my mother is going to pick me up a 6:00." I replied happily.

"That's fine! So my mother would pick us up together after school?" Miki said sounding tired again.

"That's the plan! I'll let you go so you won't be grouchy at me tomorrow because I kept you up on night!" The line went dead. "Well then you could have said goodbye." I told myself.

I woke up bright and early the next day for two reasons. A) I was too excited to sleep. B) I wanted to watch a little bit more of anime before I left! I whisked down stairs and waited for my father to finish cooking breakfast. I was expecting to see his famous plain Jane pancakes but, no not just pancakes strawberry pancakes! My favorite! I started digging in immediately after first lying eyes on them. My father is Japanese, while mother is American. I've always favored an American breakfast over Japanese but for lunch and dinner I would rather take out my chopsticks. Since he's originally from Japan his pancakes aren't as good as moms but still doable. I slurped down my milk as fast as I could and grabbed some Saltine Crackers to get the taste out of my mouth. I just can't stand eating cow insides! Heh I guess Ed and I have a similar views on milk. I also think I've started hating milk more than ever before because of him. As I scrabbled to put as many Saltines in my month I glance of the calendar and it read May 2006. When my mother came in, she said

"Hana, you look like a hamster!" I slowed down my eating and started to make a comeback but didn't finish

"It's your fault for making me eating that sh-" "Language!" my parents said in unison. I mumbled to myself, and started to head towards the garage door.

"Are you coming? It's not like I can drive yet." I said, with a little pout.

The fifteen minute drive from my house to school was the longest in my life! My mother kept going on and on about, don't talk to strangers, and don't go off by yourself. I zoned out and put a in my right earphone so she couldn't see it unless she really looked for it. My mother is blonde American with blue eyes who took a trip to Japan with her family. While she was there she fell in love with my father and they soon got married. A couple years after their marriage they both moved to America. Then on February 13, 1991, I was born! This makes me fourteen. Since, my parents are so protective I would have expected them to have another child to keep me company. But, they never did. She drove me up to the drop off place at my high school. I slipped on my black backpack on my shoulder that weighted a ton and dragged my feet towards the doors. I literally dumped all my stuff my locker, since everything in my backpack was unschooled related. It has everything under the sun and in there. Since my parents are so protective they make sure I have thing I might need if I get into any kind of trouble.

I sat in my boring classroom, pretending to listen to my monotone teacher, while spinning my pencil on my hand. Madeline leaned over and asked me if last night was a dream or not. My other friend Shou leaned over too to see if was true also. Shou and Madeline are both half Asians like myself and been friends with them since elementary school. I let out a sigh (I sound depressed sighing all the time don't I?) and told Madeline.

"My mother won't be picking me picking me up today." Madeline squealed, earning some glares from nearby students. She shrugged them off; she's too bubbly to care. She had dark brown almost black hair with eyes to match she took more favor to her Asian decent than to her American. She always wears something in style and very bright. Shou has black hair that would need a haircut soon or it would be out dress code with brown eyes. He has an I-don't-bother-you-you-don't-bother-me attitude, except when he's with Madeline and me. I, Hana Kawaguchi have light brown hair with a red tint that's a couple inches below my shoulders. I have caramel eyes, double eye lids and they're slightly slanted like my fathers. I have a petite nose and an oval face. I'm average in height and in weight. I want to have stylish clothes, but I always end up with a neat comfortable ones. People always ask me. "Why are so quiet?" I want to say back to them is "Why are YOU so loud?" but end up telling them "Well, I don't really have anything to talk about." Madeline and Shou both know different, I normally can't shut up around them.

As the day went on it only got more boring, but at last the last awful sounding bell rang. I caught up with Madeline and headed outside. We waited by the bleachers that the school has out for kids to sit and wait. Right next to our school is a dark green forest. Some kids a couple years ago went in there and never came back, but of course that's not the truth. The real story was they just got lost for a couple hours. No big deal. I was about to turn away from the forest, but then I got a glance of something…floating? I grabbed my binoculars out of my backpack. Didn't I tell you had everything in there? Madeline and Shou call me Dora the Explorer because of it. I focused on the floating object. 'Could it be a green ball? No, it looks more like a fruit.' I thought in shock. I gasped in surprise when a big chop of it disappeared. "Madeline I'll be right back I think I saw something over there." I said pointing towards the forest. "You say here just call me if your mother shows up." I said running off.

Different hues of greens blurred together with specs of pinks and oranges. I ran after the mystery fruit, tripping over twigs and roots till it finally stopped in a small clearing. At a slow pace I walked over to the floating fruit, I was about to poke it but it completely disappeared. Gasped in horror once more then I saw a black note book fall to the ground. I knelt down to the green grass, the notebook none other said 'Death Note'.

'Death Note? As in THE Death Note? This has to be some joke! Yeah, some ninja was jumping around on trees with a fruit on a very thin string. Who am I kidding there aren't any ninjas in Texas!' I screamed in my head.

I looked around to see if there were any ninjas around. I didn't see anyone or any sign of movement in the trees or bushes.

"Well." I gulped "I guess if I touch it and a shinigami appears I'll know if it's real." I said uncertain. I poked the black leather notebook, and I didn't even need to look up to know what was in front of me. I gasped as I saw real shinigami. He or she I can't be sure yet, had a white painted face that was somewhat skull like. It had one red eye, and the other pure white. A red clown mouth, pointed ears with red tips. White skin with what looks like blood on him. Long pointed fingers and blood red hair that was extremely messy. His clothes were plain but obviously mostly black with red here and there, and to top it all off he had bloody feathers around his wrists.

"Man, if I had feathers around my wrists I would be annoyed." I said aloud. The shinigami kept his pokerfaced on after I insulted him.

"Hmmm, you don't seem as scared as other humans who see their first shinigami; in fact you just insulted me." The shinigami said unoffended.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave and take that wretched Death Note with you it will ruin this world." I ordered.

"Well, if you insist." He said as he picked me up and flew in the air. "What the freak do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" I commanded. The shinigami only chucked and flew into a swirling black and red vortex.

The shinigami pretty much just threw me down like I was a piece a trash on the cold gray concrete in an ally.

"GENTLY, people gently!" I said getting up standing face to face to the shinigami.

"Well, I guess it would be shinigami not people." I corrected myself.

"Where the hell are we? Take me back home! My parents will be worried sick about me! WAIT! Am I speaking in Japanese?!" The shinigami just stared then spoke up. "Ha! Like I would listen to a human. Now, since we've already discussed that I'm not taking you back to your world, I'll let you know where we are and why we're here." "You better." I said shooting him a glare. The shinigami rolled his eyes then spoke.

"My name is Gloom and-."

"Wait did you just say your name is Bloom?" I said hoping I heard wrong.

"No, my name is Gloom with a 'G'." he said annoyed.

"Oh, well I'm going to call you Bloom anyway." I said in a matter-a-fact way earning a growl.

"Like I was saying, my name is _Gloom_ and I brought you to a different world. The Death Note world. You can do whatever you like, you can go help L or help Kira. I don't really care just make it interesting for me. Oh, I pulled some strings and now you can speak Japanese."

I looked down to the floor then ran out of the ally way, and on to the street. I stood there in complete shock and looked at the light blue sky. The sky, the grass, and even the houses looked more digital and somewhat fake. I pulled out my little mirror that was hiding in my backpack. My hair was perfect. Not a strand out of place and my skin was as clear as day. I turned to Bloom.

"Ok, I believe you…What part of the anime are we at? And what if I don't want to help Kira or L?" I said getting over the shock. "Yeah like a Death Note freak would not take a side to watch on the sidelines. _And_ how should I know?" said the agitated shinigami.

"Well, do you at least know where we are?" I said now getting annoyed.

"We're in Tokyo, if you take a few turns you should see the city."

"A few turns my ass! Couldn't you have flown us?"

I said finally arriving to the main part of the city. "Yes, I could have." He said boredly.

I rolled my eyes. "Useless shinigami." I muttered. Colorful lights came into view. Huge Misa-Misa signs everywhere. Oh joy. I can't stand Misa. She's so FREAKING annoying and doesn't know when to shut her face. I only wish my English teacher made us write a report on anime characters that we hate. Easy 100 right there. I switched subjects when I started to walk down the streets of Tokyo.

"Wow I'm now really in Tokyo and to top it all off I'm in Tokyo Death Note version. Let's go shopping! What do you say, Bloom?" I chimed

"How much money do you have?" he said in monotone.

"I always keep $200 on me…Crud." I said in realization.

"I have enough yen on me to buy multiple houses." He grinned.

"And how is that?" I inclined.

"Before, I found you I would steal money off of strangers. You should have seen the look on their faces when they saw their cash flouting in midair! He said without the slightest gilt.

"Then could I use it or are you going to be greedy?" I said.

"You can use it for now…" he said dragging words out, unsure about his decision. Gloom knew if she didnt have a place to live things would get boring. I nodded my head as walked off towards the nearest café with Wi-Fi. The café was nice and colorful but then I noticed it was also very… strange. There were cats everywhere! Don't get me wrong I love cats but cats (I don't think the owner knows this.) shed and I don't want to eat fur. I left and wondered the city for a bit. The city was beautiful, cherry blossoms swarming the air and the wonderful smell of food. I came across a normal looking a café and sat down immediately. I ordered an iced tea and L's favorite cake. I got my computer out from my backpack and opened it once more, but this time more urgently. I searched Death Note; I was surprised. I thought it was not going to come up. I thought after it got transfer to Death Note it was be erased but nope here it is. I'm now going to have to keep the computer under high security, especially if I ever make contact with L or Light. I figured out that my computer holds information from my world and about Death Notes version of the world. Meaning I could get news reports from my world and here. I then searched 'Kira' hoping Light hasn't found the Death Note yet. The only thing that came up was the anime. I sighed in relief then searched high schools in Tokyo under pictures. I pulled up Lights school from the first episode, and conveniently found a match quickly. After I was finished I erased any signs of Death Note off my computer then shut it off.

"Yes, my parents are currently in America and what you're holding in your hand right now is from my last school and this…" I said waving around a piece of paper "is my parents' permission for me to attend this school; I'm currently living alone until they arrive in Japan. And this paper is proof of where I live." I said with a smile. The America part is partly true at lease.

"I see…" she said while taking the papers out of my hand. "I'll have your schedule ready tomorrow evening; you can pick it up then and start classes the next day." The principal of Lights school told me.

"Yes ma'am." I said formally. Right before I could close the door to her poorly decorated office with my new school uniform in hand, she called out.

"I told you that you passed the acceptance test that you took a few days ago. What I didn't tell you was, you made a perfect score. If you would like to take another test to skip a grade youre welcomed to it."

My face lit up with my eyes sparkling. If I could skip two grades then I'll be in the same grade as Light and maybe even be put in the same class. "That would be great, when would I be able to take the test?" I said professionally.

"You could take it right now, but you probably what to study before; I'll give you a week." The principal acquired.

"No, that won't be necessary; I'll take it now!" I explained. She nodded and led me into a private room knowing I won't take no for an answer. She handed me an oversized test and an old tattered pencil and said "I'll give you a three hours; take your time though."

* * *

I stretched my arms behind my back, then handed her my finished test. 'That test was so easy it was embarrassing.' I thought.

"I'll get this graded right away come back tomorrow for your results." She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." I said walking out of the classroom. I left the school with a sigh and hoped that I would get to see Light or L soon for some action. I pulled out my key as I walked up to my apartment door. My apartment was plain and almost empty. I bought things I would need like: food, a bed, and a TV.

"How did you get your old school papers?" Bloom asked when we walked inside.

"Well, if you paid attention you would know." I sighed

"Over the past few days I bought an apartment, clothes, and a disguise. The disguise is for work; my school won't let students have jobs. If i got caught working I could very well get exspelled. I bought a new program to make offical looking documents. I got a job at a pastry shop by a hotel just in case I can find L or Watari, and I created my alias: Raikou Fuji. I cant give out my real name to anyone or it would be like hey Kita kill me. By the way start calling me by Raikou I need to get used to it."

"Under one condition." He said with a sly grin.

"And what would that be?" I asked worriedly. He said one word "Guavas." I looked at him for a few seconds then face palmed. I grabbed keys and new black jacket and headed outside. The sun was going down; it was my first time to carefully watch the sunset in anime form.

"So, you have an obsession with guavas? Do you like apples too?" I asked walking into a grocery store.

"No, that's just my buddy, Ryuk. I personally don't see what he sees in them." He admitted. After picking up several guavas,

I stated,"Oh? You know Ryuk." "More or less, we used to be on pretty good terms but not some much anymore."

He said with his eyes focused on the guavas that I was carrying to the register.

"What happened between you two?" I questioned. "Nothing really, stop playing 20 questions with me! I just want some guavas." He pouted. The cashier and other people in line behind me started to look at me funny when I was paying. Then I realized that it looked like I was talking to myself. I scrambled to find an excuse. "Umm, Bluetooth?" Almost all of them mumbled "Oh…" While we were exiting the store I said.

"Bloom, you need to stop talking to me in public!"

"You were the one who started the conversation." He bluntly said. I started my come back while looking behind me.

"…Well…you didn't have to reply ba-"I was cut off in the middle of my sentence in shock.

"I-I-Is that Light?" I whispered in fear. Light Yagami was exiting the store right behind me.

"Hmm it seems that it is." I didn't listen to what Bloom just said to me. I ran through different scenarios when I turned my head back around. "I couldn't just go up to him and say "Hey Light, if you come across a black notebook, don't kill people with it!" Not that i would say that anyways; i wanted to meet L. I could run into him, then strike a conversation.. Or I could go say hi because I recognized the he's wearing the uniform of the school I will be going to. No! I'll do both!" I laughed evilly in my head.

I let Light walk a few steps in front of me. I pulled out my black iphone out and pretended to be in a conversation with my mother.

"YES, mom I'm sorry, I'll be home right away!" I shouted so Light could hear. I began sprinting full speed ahead. My right shoulder hit Lights left, knocking us both down of the cold grey ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I plead.

"No, it's quite alright" he smiled getting to his feet.

"You're not hurt are you?" I asked as he pulled me up to my feet.

"No, I'm fine. What about you?" he said smiling once more. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Hey, is that a Daikoku Gakuen uniform?"

"Oh, yes it is I'm a third year." He proudly stated.

"Really? I just transferred here from America, and I'm going to start at Daikoku in a few days. I'm a first year, but the principal is thinking about letting me skip a grade or two. So I might even be in your class." I now stated proudly.

"Wow, you must be really smart then! By the way my name is Light, Light Yagami." He implied.

"I'm Raikou Fuji. Well, I really should go now my mother is already mad at me for being late. I'll see you at school, Light." I said normally, but in reality I was freaking out like a fan girl. I walked off trying to act as normal as possible. Once THE Light Yagami was out of sight, I back up against wall near an ally. I inhaled and exhaled to steady my breathing.

"Well, I thought that went pretty well, until now of course." Bloom declared.

"…S-Shut up. I just met one of my favorite anime characters. I think you will do the same. Never mind, you wouldn't." I began walking back to my apartment.

"The cherry blossoms were really something. I wish we had some floating around where I lived." I thought peacefully. But I guess this is my home now. Gloom did give me the option rather I wanted to stay or leave. He said he could find another capable human to _entertain _him.

I woke up groggily, from the sound of my alarm clock. The sun was shining through my cream color curtains. I hated mornings, I sometimes wish I was Batman…he's nocturnal right?

"Raikou, turn that blasted machine off it disturbing my guava eating time." I rolled my eyes at the useless shinigami's statement. I got off my blue bed, and walked over to my bathroom. I took the hidden key behind the toilet to unlock the cabinet. I snatched my blonde colored wig out, and carefully placed it on my head hiding my red-brown hair. It reached down to my lower back, but I put it in two high ponytails so it would reach a little below my shoulders. I highlighted my cheeks to make my cheek bones look higher. To finish it all off I put on my uniform for work. It doesn't look like it's in the best shape; must be a hand-me-down.

'There is only one word to describe work: Boring!' That was the first thing I thought when I left the café.

"Didn't see L today huh? The shinigami asked.

"What of it? Besides I get to see Light tomorrow." I stated

"By the way which side are you on?" Bloom questioned.

"I think I'm going to be on L's side...I really liked Light at the beginning but then he went crazy. I could try to help him, like not letting him find the Death Note. But… Light has evil in him. He might've not noticed it until the Death Note but he's still not all that innocent. If I save him, he can very well find another way to as he would say it 'Bring justice to the world.'" I said while walking in the front doors of Daikoku Gakuen. Bloom had an amazed look on his face. "You're right there girlie, Light will always be Kira." He said under his breath.

The school was very plain and boring. I personally think school hallways and cafeterias need to be bright and colorfully not drab. Any person who walks into a drab school would be put in a bad mood in opinion. I knocked on the door that said 'Office', and got a 'come in' from the other side.

"Oh! Raikou Fuji! I've been waiting for you." said the principal when I walked in.

"Well, that doesn't sound creepy." I thought to myself.

"Here's your schedule; considering your grades and that you got a perfect score on your test that you took, you will be able to skip two grades."

She said with a cheerful and somewhat fake smile. I said thank you, bowed then left the office. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of day.

* * *

"Okay class, we've got a new student today her name is Raikou Fuji. She's actually skipped two grades so, she is a little younger. Introduce yourself Raikou." The teacher told me.

"Hello I'm Raikou Fuji. Please take care of me." I stated plain and simple. My new teacher pointed me towards my new seat next to Light.

'WHAT THE- This kind of things only happens in anime…Oh yeah. I forgot.' I exclaimed to myself while sitting down in my seat. My teacher was just like the teachers in my world. Uptight and power hungry. It's probably because the tied her bun to tight. Light turned around to me and said with his perfect smile.

"Hey, no time no see." I gave a quizzical expression to fool him. After a few seconds I made my eyes pop out and said.

"Oh! Hey! It looks like we're in the same class after all huh?"

He gave me a smile and turned back around. "I wonder if that was a genuine smile. Must be since, he's not evil yet." I thought, clearly not paying attention to my new teacher.

"I wonder what would happen if I try to be his girlfriend? What would happen if we're dating and Misa comes into the picture? Would she give up or try harder? Is there a way to save Light and/or Misa from the Death Note? Is Death Note even capitalized? Why are there so many questions without answers?!" I asked myself.

During lunch two girls came up to me. They looked fairly similar except the shorter one had long black hair why the taller one had black hair a couple inches above her shoulders.

"You're _so_ lucky you get to sit by Light!" They both exclaimed together.

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Light is our school prince." said the girl with short hair. "And I'm the founder of his fan-club!" The girl with long hair said proudly

. "Light is so cool and smart but I do wish he would take interest in girls more. All he cares about is school. By the way my name is Mae!" The girl with long hair girl said. "And this is Keiko." Mae said gesturing towards the short haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you!" I smiled. "So, you're from America? What part?" Keiko asked.

"I'm from Texas the state towards the bottom." I explained.

"Oh, that's cool! Why did you move to Japan?" Keiko asked once again.

"My family wanted a change of pace. But their sadly not here in Japan yet, they had some unfinished business they had to take care of in America." I told them acting a little sad.

"You're living all by yourself? Isn't that scary?" Mae asked worriedly.

"Oh no, it's not that bad! My parents will be here before I know it!" I said putting on my fighting face. I jumped in shock by a sudden noise.

"Oh it's just the bell I'll have to get used to that." I sheepishly said. Mae and Keiko chuckled while returning to their seats."

When thefinal bell rang (I didn't jump this time.) I made way out of the classroom while waving goodbye to Mae and Keiko. They seem nice, I was worried when they came over at lunch they would say to back off of Light. When I was about to step off school grounds I noticed Light leaning against a wall. Light also noticed me and made his way towards me. When he reached me he calmly said,

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home." I was a bit shocked. Okay I just lied I was _extremely_ shocked! I never would have guessed that Light Yagami would want to walk me home! It's an every fan-girls dream! But is it a good idea letting the future Kira know where I live?

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden!" I said trying to get him to change his mind.

"But I overheard that you were living by yourself so…" Light said losing confidence. Ah! Forget it! Who wouldn't want Light Yagami walking them home when he's not evil yet?

"Oh, umm I guess that it's ok…" I said trying to act sheepishly. Lights face was then full of light. No pun intended. I smiled back at him and we walked to my house. We walked in an awkward silence but somewhat peaceful at first. Then the shinigami decided he was bored and began stealing money from nearby strangers. I do have to admit their faces were pretty funny but, what is he THINKING doing that in front of Light!

"Is there an insane asylum close by?" I chuckled dryly.

"I don't know but, if there is good thing I walked you home today." He said while being on high alert. I couldn't help but to slightly blush. I wish Light was always like this so sweet and innocent. No get a hold of yourself Hana I mean Raikou you can't fall for Light. When we arrived at my house I was slightly disappointed but, we said our farewells and we were on our separate ways. When I walked into my house I then realized Light and I were taking our time getting me home and I lost track of time! I need to get to work pronto!

The sun could be seen going down from the bakery's window. It was almost the end of my shift and I couldn't wait to get to bed and crash. I still haven't seen Watari and I currently don't know what I'm doing. I need to figure out a way to get on the task force, being on it is the only way to save L and Watari but how do I do it?! I wanted to pull out my hair in frustration! If only I could think like L, I would've already figured this out already! I heard the door open and close and a bell ringing signaling a customer was here. I let out a huge sigh I just wanted to get home so I could think more. Before I could get that whole thought through my head my mind went blank and my eyes grew to the size of guavas. I hate and loved my life all at once when I saw who entered the bakery.

* * *

This is my first story I have ever writen. I'm not a writer nor have i ever desired to be one. I was bored one day and thought well it couldn't hurt! I hoped you enjoyed what I wrote!(: I know its kinda slow and not really interesting at the moment but I'm hoping I can fix that soon in the next chapter.

Bye!(:


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting

A/N: 2nd chapter is up! Sorry for typos and such. I wish I had someone to proof read it oh well this will have to do for now. It should be readable lol(;

* * *

Chapter 2: Interesting

My heart started to race when I saw the man that I knew very well from an anime. I ran back to the back of the bakery, well I walked fasted pace I didn't want to look suspicious. I sat down and cried out to Bloom,

"What am I going to do?" I wanted to think it over, when I got home tonight. Wait…L, Watari, and even the Task Force will never let a fifteen year old girl on the team! If only I had some make-up to make me look older! It's too late now. I'll just have to go out there an-and do what?"

Glooms poker face turned into an evil smirk as he thought about his Death Note. "Raikou have you ever thought about using the Death Note?"

I looked at him in shock, "No! I haven't even opened the dang thing! I'm not going to kill people, anime people or not."

"Fine, fine jeez. Stop getting worked up. I just want you to read the instructions." Gloom said getting irritated.

"Why? I know the rul-

"Just read it!" Gloom shouted.

"Okay, Okay I'll get the notebook out."

"Heart attack blah blah seconds blah blah. I know all of this!" I said wondering what he was trying to get at.

"Read the back. Hurry up turn the page!" Bloom said getting really impatient.

"It talks about the shinigami eyes. Why is it here? It wasn't in the anime…hold on it also says shinigami's have other powers to make a human more death god like but it comes with a price." I said confused.

"I can make you look older as well as other things. It won't split your life span in half but you will have to serve to the shinigami king after you die." Gloom said holding back an evil laugh. I will be able to control when you change from fifteen to your new age and vice versa."

I was consumed in my thoughts. This is Death Note and knowing Death Note one day I may, no I'm sure of it that I will need to use the Death Note if I want to or not. I wouldn't be able to go to Heaven nor Hell so, the shinigami realm can't be that bad…a little boring but, I think it's my better option. Who knows it might be interesting.

"Fine, deal; make me look as if I was twenty one." Bloom glared at her for demanding orders but shrugged in the end because he himself could benefit from it. Bloom laid his boney red and white hand on top of my head. Nothing else much occurred after that except my whole body was glowing first red then a sparkly gold. My hair was now a dark wavy brown that reached to about my middle back. I had perfectly cropped side bangs that swooshed to the right. My eyes were American they weren't slanted anymore; they were a blue-green. I had higher cheek bones and I was a few inches taller. I also filled out in all the right places but still thin and on the smaller side. My uniform was a bit big on me but now fit almost perfectly. I looked at my appearance on my iPhone and let me tell you I was shocked.

"Bloom I thought you were going to me look older not a completely different person!" Gloom just shrugged his shoulders. "Keh, well I'll have to go out there. I don't want to miss him." I said walking back to the front of the bakery, leaving Bloom behind while he chuckled. 'It seems that I'll just have to wing it.' I thought to myself. When I reached the front the man who caused me to rush to the back was Watari; he was choosing what he wanted. I told the employee that was helping him that he was needed in the back. He stared at me for a few seconds in pure awe. I repeated that he was needed in the back but more harshly this time. He popped out of this trance and did what he was told. I better make this quick before he tells someone there is a new girl.

"Are you finding everything alright sir? I find that the cake pops are my favorite."

Watari looked up from the sweets that were in front of him. It was only a moment, but he looked at me confused at first then intrigued. Watari looked older in person.

"Ah, yes, I would like two strawberry shortcakes, one lemon cake, and I'll take your word for it, five chocolate cake pops."

I smiled before I said under my breath,

"That seems like a small order, considering…" This didn't get past Watari he heard every word the brunette had said. For a man his age he had highly developed ears. While I was getting what Watari ordered I told him the price before I put in the computer. Watari looked very impressed and I just smirked at his reaction. Silly Watari I know a lot more than just the price of two strawberry shortcakes, a lemon cake, and 5 cake pops. While thinking that, I was putting a putting a chocolate cake pop inside a white sack with the bakery's logo on it. Being my clumsy self the cake pop somehow flew out of my hand and bounced off a cup containing forks. I caught the cake pop in my left hand. I then grabbed an empty cup and caught the forks that fell out. I started laughing nervously, then frowned seeing how I crushed the cake pop in my hand. While I got Watari a new cake pop I noticed he was staring long and hard at me.

Watari noticed a girl when he walked in. She had on the left of her apron a large pinkish red stain. She was walking fairly quickly to the back when she saw him enter the bakery. The same stain that was on the young girl before is on this older woman. How is that? He could understand them having the same type of stain but not the same shape and spot.

"Sorry about that, Wata-ehemmm, Sir" Crap I bet he heard that! Ha! How could he not hear that?

"Ah, no problem you…can keep the change…" He was looking for a name.

"I-Isabelle May" I said saying the first name in mind, knowing I can't be Raikou anymore since don't look like her.

"It was nice meeting you Miss. May, I will be sure to come again." He said with his back turned from me, left the bakery without another word.

"I'm screwed."

Bloom chuckled in a sinister kind of way. "Well done, human, well done."

I was lying on my cream couch with my face engulfed in a pillow. I had been sitting doing nothing for hours. I was preparing myself for men with guns to barge into my apartment to take me to L to question me. How could I be so stupid as to almost say Watari's name? I hated my life at that very moment.

"…Bloom? Why was Watari at the bakery today?" I questioned

"uhh. What do you think? Buying L cake a course…idiot." He said without trying to be nice

"No I mean, why is Watari in Tokyo? Kira hasn't killed anyone yet." I said

"Watari and L had a case in Chichibu. They probably didn't have a new case yet and decided to come to Tokyo because it's highly populated. It's less likely for people to notice them while their worried about their own problems." He replied, he sounded almost nice while explaining this to me.

"Oh that makes sense. Do you think Watari will come try to find me because of my slip up?" I asked.

"_How should I know_?" Bloom said irritated. And now the happy, understanding Bloom was gone.

"Species were now becoming extinct at a faster rate that has ever occurred in our recorded history" said Lights and my teacher. He always talks and talks but never gets to the point. I drifted my attention away for our worthless teacher and noticed that Light was looking out the window again. He always does that and never listens to the teacher not that he need to anyway. Lights expression was calm and bored but when I saw it change to shock I knew. I knew it was the last day of sweet innocent Light. I grew to like Light more than ever did here than in the anime. He's sweet and caring, it's been two weeks since I've arrived here and he has walked me home every day. Will he stop doing that when he becomes Kira?

After school I watched Light from a distance. I saw him pick up it up, put it down, leave, then go back for it. 'Idiot' I thought. A part of me wished that it wouldn't happen, that he didn't go back for it. I waited for Light outside of the front of the school like usual. I could see it in his face that he was thinking about the notebook. But since it was the last day I would truly see Light I would make the most of it.

"Hey, Light do you have a gum?" I said rummaging through his bag.

"Huh? Hey! No! I don't have any gum!" he said while pulling his bag away from me. I saw how Light panicked when I peaked inside his bag. He's already protective about the notebook, and he doesn't even know if it works yet, but I got what I wanted. Gloom smirked when he saw me touch the notebook, 'Smart girl' he thought.

After a few minutes had passed I said with sadness in my voice "Thank you, Light."

Light looked confused so I explained farther.

"Thank you, for walking me home every day. It means a lot. I didn't realize how much I missed my family, until you came along…So really…thank you." I truly meant it I had missed my family. I missed my family like crazy. I might never see them again. I might die here. Where they worried about me? No of course they were! And my mom so over protective…it just so ugh. I want to see them I wanted to be with to hug them. But I got a hug from someone else.

Light now looked heartbroken as if we would shed a tear for me. He pulled me in a tight hug. Whoa,whoa, hold up, Light hugging that just seems unreal! I bet he was diplaying a evil smirk behind my back. My eyes started to tear up a little but I wiped them away before Light could see them. When Light pulled away from me his hands were now on my arms. He looked straight into mine, like he was yearning for something. I looked down to the ground knowing it was for the best. When Light saw me look away he released my arms. We walked in silence for a while until we reached my house. I walked up two steps then turned around.

"Goodbye Light." I said formally; knowing that it was necessary for the occasion. I would never see Light Yagami again. I would see Kira. Light looked up at me and smiled or was it a smirk? Either way all I can remember is him reaching up to kiss me on the cheek. My face had never been so red before in my life, I thought it was going to explode.

"See you later, Raikou." He called out to me sincerely.

I smiled at Light and practically ran inside my apartment. I leaned against my door holding my face in my hands trying to comprehend what happened. A Chuckle could be heard; it got louder as it neared.

"That was too good! That was rich! Do you know who just kissed you? I mean, he's practically family!" Bloom said not being able to hold in his laughter. I'm surprise he even got his words out.

"What do you mean family?" I questioned

This got him to shut up. He realized he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Nothing. I mean nothing by what I just said." The shinigami seriously said. He didn't even let out a chuckle or a cough to cover a laugh.

"What do you mean nothing by it? You surely meant something!" I caught myself saying; my voice raising.

"I said I _mean nothing_ by it. I won't say anything I don't want to, girlie. You know I could write your name down _very_ easily." He gritted the threat through his teeth.

Now this got me to shut up. Yes, Bloom has been rude and maybe some issues when he doesn't get his guava, but this, I've never seen him so mad before.

"Fine, I'll be leaving now, I'm going to go stalk Light; it could be beneficial for me to know where he lives." I said trying not to show fear.

The next five days it was kill after kill. It wouldn't stop after the man who held those children hostage, died. The city knew something was up, and so did L. After school I walked home after school by myself today. The last time Light walked me home was the day he kissed me. I have decided not to have anything to do with Light, he's not innocent anymore; he's a killer.

On Monday, in class, Light sat to the left of me and to the left of him was Ryuk. Ryuk and Gloom glared at each other the whole period. Light didn't notice the Ryuk was acting strangely, but I did. Bloom and Ryuk despised each other. If Bloom hadn't told me they were friends I would've never known. They didn't say a word but that didn't matter their eyes showed it all. When Gloom and Ryuk broke eye contact, Ryuk looked at me, and started laughing. No, more than laughing he just… couldn't stop. I'm starting to think shinigami's have laughing issues. Light took notice to Ryuk's behavior; I stopped looking at Ryuk and pretended I was listening to the lesson. I could feel Lights cold dark eyes watching me; then I heard him sigh and look away, shrugging in the process.

After school I walked myself home once again. I sighed as I got ready for work. It's a hassle having so many aliases; there's my real name Hana Kawaguchi, then Raikou Fuji, Isabelle May and my work name that I can't even remember at times. What was it? Oh, right, Akari Mori. The evening at work today was a long one. I was in the kitchen baking my favorite; red velvet cupcakes. I left my workspace when I heard the chime signaling a customer had walked in. I headed to the front of the bakery with my head facing the ground while I was retying my apron, when I lifted my head I gasped when I saw the familiar face of Watari.

"Hello, I'm looking for a young lady by the name of Isabelle May." Watari said with his poker face on.

"I'm sorry she's not working right now. Would you like me to give her a message?" I asked calmly.

"No, no that's quite alright. Do you know when she will be working next?"

I thought about it for a second to try to fool Watari, and then said. "Now I'm thinking about it, she should be working the swing shift today. She'll be here around five."

"Yes, thank you, you have helped a lot."

After Watari left I waited and waited but he never showed. I began to worry. What did he want to talk about? Did he get tied up with L? This is eating me alive! I need to know! I packed up my stuff at the end of my shift. It was seven; I told Watari that I would be working the swing shift. He would have to know that my hours would be from five to seven. He's not an idiot.

"Gloom, change me into Isabelle, since Watari didn't come by today he might spy on me when I leave. If Isabelle doesn't leave at the end of her shift it will look weird." Before I could even get my last sentence out I was glowing gold.

After I was prepared I exited the bakery, locking the door behind me.

"Hello do you remember me? I came here yesterday. You recommended the cake pops to me. They were a big hit by the way. I think they're his new favorite."

I gasped in horror. I turned around and saw Watari standing like he belonged outside the bakery.

"Jesus, you scared me, I didn't expect you to be there." I said with a shake in my voice. I expected him to stalk me to my house not confront me when I left work.

"I'm sorry Ms. May I didn't mean to frighten you. I was only wondering if you would like a new job."

"Job?" I questioned. I was hoping he would say what I wanted him to say.

"Yes, a job. I have noticed that you have fast reflexes and you are very smart. We could use a woman like you. Come to this address tomorrow if you're interested."

"Oh, umm, thank you, Sir." I said hiding the excitement.

When Watari returned to the hotel he just got finished watching the Lind L. Taylor broadcast with the police officers who claimed they wanted to catch Kira. L was sitting in his usual crouched position, he was ginning to himself.

"I take it, the broadcast went well?" Watari asked L.

"Yes; very well indeed." L replied.

"I invited Isabelle to come here in three days, just like you told me. I overheard her talking to her co-workers about her strong beliefs on Kira."

"Good. I hope you're hunch is correct." L said while starting to stack sugar cubes.

The next three days were slowly passing by. Nothing happened in those three days except the Ray Penber incident. Poor Ray, but I have to say that's one of my favorite scenes from the anime. I was hoping Light would call me be to be his date but, in the end I got my hopes up.

On the day the third day I couldn't stop bouncing up in down in my seat. I was too excited! I must have perked Lights curiosity because he said:

"What's got you so excited? We only have two minutes of school left, no need to be too overwhelmed." Light tried to say with a chuckle.

"Oh. Umm…nothing much. My friend from America said she might be visiting me here. That's all." I said trying to calm myself. I can't give myself away so soon.

"Oh, that's cool. Have your parents arrived yet?" He asked. I could tell he was just trying to be nice.

"Oh…no…they won't be here…for a while." I said thinking about how much I missed my family. The school dismissal bell rang.

"Oh, that's too bad. I should get going; I have cram school tonight. I'll see you around, Raikou." Light said with a wave goodbye.

"Yeah, see you around…Kira." I said under my breath but loud another for Ryuk to hear.

Light continued to walk forwards without looking back.

"I guess this is the place, Bloom." I said while looking up at a large hotel.

Bloom changed me into Isabelle when I got home from school. I was wearing something casual; pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a brown purse which contained a present inside. When L's room door was in sight I noticed the members of task force was standing outside, they were waiting on something.

"L said yesterday that we can't come inside until all six of us were here." Mr. Yagami said.

"But, there are only five of us…" Masuda said confusedly.

"I know but, L said one more person will be meeting here as well, besides us. So we will wait until he gets here." Mogi said.

"I'm sorry boys but,_ he_ will never make it." I said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Ukita said, now speaking up.

"That's because, that he is a she. Now, are you guys here for the job as well?" I questioned.

"Job?" Aizawa asked.

"This isn't just a job. We're helping L catch Kira!" Masuda practically screamed.

"Masuda! Quiet!" Yagami said while smacking him on the head.

"Kira…hmm. Well I'm in! Let's go inside what do you say?" I cheered, I didn't even wait to hear an answer before I knocked on the door. My mind was too overwhelmed that it couldn't think straight; L's sweet voice brought me back to reality.

"I am L."

The task force gave each other worried glances, before Chief Yagami spoke:

"I'm Yagami of the NPA."

"uhh. Masuda."

"Isawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita." All five of them said their name's not thinking twice, just like before.

When it got to be my turn I just smiled the biggest smile I could muster; it probably looked pretty creepy but, I was enjoying myself. Everyone's eyes were on me but the only person I saw looking at was L.

"I'm very sorry were late. Currently" Yagami couldn't finish his sentence; he got cut off from L's 'bang'.

"If this guy, who claims to be L, were to be Kira you five would be dead right now. " I stated matter-a-factly. L stared at me. That's it…just stared.

"Yes, that is correct Isabelle May. It seems that you saw through my test immediately… moving on Kira needs a" It was my turn to cut L off.

"A face and a name in order to kill someone." I stated proudly once again. This time L glared at me more than stared, I don't think he likes to be interrupted.

"Yes, Yes, that it also correct. However, don't give out your names so carelessly. Instead lets value out lives." L muttered.

I didn't listen when L was sharing what information he had on Kira and the FBI agents. I knew it all already so, who cares? I was thinking about what I could to save him for his unfortunate death. Before I could go into deep thinking about it L was finished with his speech portraying to his information. We were told that we had to speak to him individually before we left.

"Isabelle May." L called my name last out of the six of us.

I walked into a small vacant room with only two chairs and a table in between.

"Just call me Isabelle." I said while closing the door behind me. L ignored me. Thanks L, I feel the love.

"You don't seem very shocked that you were called here to help catch Kira. Why is that? If I remember correctly Watari told you this was a job." L said getting straight to the point.

"I talked to Mr. Yagami and the others before I came inside." I replied.

"Do you know why Watari came to me asking you to be on the team?" he shot back quickly.

"He told me I was smart and had fast reflexes." I said back to him just as fast,

"Do you have an idea of why I took him up on his offer?" he asked. I paused for a moment to think about my answer. I already predicted L would ask me something similar to this.

"He bribed you with cake?" I joked

"If you didn't invite me you would only have males on the task force. And with only having males, you would only be getting male point of views. You needed a female just in case men may overlook things in the future. So, seeing that Watari was impressed with me; you thought I could be the perfect woman for your team." I stated fluidly getting serious again.

"What are your thoughts over Kira?" he asked acting as if he didn't hear my answer from before.

"Kira is power hungry. He wanted to make this world a better place but he got too carried away with it. And honestly I think he shouldn't have tried to help. Things will go downhill for here on out. And he will lose. Kira _will_ lose." I stated vaguely, I didn't want to say too much.

"Hmm; Interesting; But what even more amazing is that you knew who Watari was when I said his name."

I'm. Screwed.

"The task force was talking about him before we came inside. I just assumed that Watari was the man from before." I said without stuttering.

"I reviewed the cameras from when you were outside. They didn't mention Watari's name once."

Yeah, I'm definitely screwed. I heard Bloom start to chuckle behind me.

"Prove it, I would like to see and hear the footage." I declared.

L looked into my eyes for a long 5 seconds.

"Hmm. Do you not believe I recorded it?" L questioned.

"No, I believe you have the cameras but not the wiretaps." I bluntly said.

"Interesting, very interesting. Why do you say that?" L asked demanding an answer.

"I'm not an idiot. I saw the cameras, and my phone gets interfered when there are wiretaps around. The more there are the worst it is." I replied. L sat in his crouched position

"Yes, you're right Watari hasn't has enough time to install wiretaps…That's all. You may leave. I expect you hear again tomorrow." L said unexpectedly.

"Here, it's a cake pop" I said handing him a white box that came out of my purse.

"I don't mind if you get Watari to examine it. I won't be offended." I smiled. I left the lonely room L was in. I kept smiling after swiftly passing Watari in the living room. I showed myself out of the hotel room.

L was holding the small white box with his thumb and index finger; examining it.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew Watari's name at the bakery when you both met for the first time." L said to himself. Watari had made his way into the room L was currently in. Watari passed on some important news.

"Ryuzaki, I still haven't found any information concerning Isabelle May. No matches are showing up."

"Interesting."

* * *

A/N: I tried to write L I was freaking out about it but, I dont think it came out that bad. D: idk. my writing skills needs some major help. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have some cray-cray things planned out I hope you stick around until then.

Bye!(:


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for some many errors! :( But here is chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

"The envelope."

The task force, including L and Watari glanced over at me when I made my statement.

"Ray Penber wasn't holding an envelope before, now he is." I explained.

"You're right there it is under his arm;

but in the footage right before his death; it's gone. I can't believe you actually caught that." Aizawa said in disbelief, while replying the security cameras.

"It wasn't on the list of his personal effects." Yagami confirmed.

"Which means it was left on the train. And if you watched closely at the very end here, it looks like he straining to look inside the train, right before the doors close. Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train? But there would be no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime if he could kill from a distance." L remarked.

"He could've expected us to think that and figured he could get away with such a bold move…" I continued, finishing L's thoughts for him. L's bagged eyes looked at me I was waiting for him to tell me I was wrong or completely right but instead he said:

"Ms. May, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" I shrugged my shoulders and followed L out the door leading to the hallway. He didn't waste any time to make his statement, he immediately said,

"Watari and I have both are not able to find records portraying to your existence. Your records could be lost somewhere; therefore, I would like the names of your biological parents."

"Oh um, their names are Fuuto and Lyric May." I almost stuttered.

"Mother's maiden name?" he asked.

"Brent." I told him being honest; I couldn't come up with a well thought out surname on the spot.

"Father is Japanese?" L questioned.

"No, he was adopted by a Japanese family." I lied.

"I see that is all. But, concerning what you said earlier; I think you're right. Keep up the work."

I smiled when L praised but a few seconds later I found myself banging my head against a nearby wall. Why did tell him that? He's going to look up my parents and not find anything! He's going to think I'm lying. I should've told them I don't know who they were! Why was I cursed with stupidity?

"As a courtesy to the chief and his family only he and I will conduct surveillance." L informed Watari.

"I would like to suggest that May accompanied you." Watari mentioned.

Watari knew Isabelle wasn't like the other members of the Task Force. He thought with her and L together they would solve this case. This thought of his was confirmed earlier today when she noticed the envelope.

"I see, Chief will you have any problems with this?" L asked.

"…If you think it will help with the mission then no." He replied rather seriously.

'Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up.' I chanted in my head. I was sitting on a bluish dining room chair; this room must have been dining room before L transformed into a surveillance room. I really wanted to get to Light's epic potato eating but it was taking forever! Looking over to my right I saw L hunched over with his right thumb on his month. It was very hard to see what L is thinking but I could read Yagami like a book.

"Finally." I breathed. Light finally took a potato and ate it and Ryuk well…Ryuk was experiencing his withdraw symptoms.

"After dinner your son just goes back to studying without turning on the TV or his computer?" L questioned the chief.

"It's because entrance exams are five days away." Yagami resolved L question. After a few moments passed Light was shown throwing away his bag of chips.

"I think the TV is on." I concluded.

"What do you mean? The cameras clearly show that it's off." Yagami said in disbelief. He was a bit angry at Isabelle for thinking his son was Kira, he was sure that his own son wasn't a killer.

"Ryuzaki, the bribery and robbery suspect on the nine O'clock news have both died in their holding cells." Watari said appearing out of nowhere.

"But, my son couldn't be Kira because the T.V wasn't on!" Yagami exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

"That's what he wants you to think. It's a possibility that he could have one of those pocket sized televisions in his bag of chips." I announced calmly.

"Mr. Yagami! I would like to go home now and receive the bag of chips in the morning before the garbage truck comes tomorrow." L remarked with an urgent tone.

"Wha-?!...uhh. Yes; Ryuzaki. Yagami said horrified then obediently with his head down. After the chief left; L and I reverted our in attention back to the television. Light was shown calling someone after he finished studying. My cell phone began to inconveniently ring at this moment. Well, isn't this just great?

"I thought I told you that no cell phones or other communication devices were allowed to be on." L mentioned dryly with suspicion in his voice.

"No, you said you hated the sound of cell phones ringing if you were talking; now correct me if I'm wrong; you were not speaking. And not to mention it was vibrating…not ringing." I smartly told him, muttering the last sentence. Most people would be too scared to talk back at to you, but not I, L not I.

I think L was fed up with me for the evening because he sent me home after my smart-ass comment. I couldn't help be to chuckle as I left his hotel room. When I got into a taxi I realized I forgotten about my caller.

'Light Yagami 1 missed call'

Gosh dang it Light why did you decide to call at the worst moment. He never calls or texts me anymore something urgent had to be going on; I had to call to see what was up…most likely be arrested by L tomorrow. If Chief did his job like he was told to that is.

"Hey Light? You called?" I answered to Light's 'Hello'

"You were not at school today?"

"Oh…No, I worked late last night I needed the extra sleep." I lied. Light called just for that? Why?

"Ah. Yes, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tomorrow morning. How about ten?" He asked. Now I see he wants me to act as his cover up.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" I told him softly.

"Please, I feel bad for…sort of ditching you." Light plead.

"…A-alright." I couldn't help myself I had to give in. I have a really bad problem with giving in. Now that I think about it I could also help Yagami if something went wrong.

"Great! It a date!" he mentioned before he hung up the, not letting me to reply.

Date?

At 9:56 I knocked on the Yagami's door, I could hear feet running to answer it.

"Mom! Dad! She's here!" Lights little sister yelled not bothering to call for Light.

"Hi, I'm Sayu!" She cheered bowing her head.

"Raikou; I'm one of Light's classmates." I bowed.

"Hello Raikou. I'm Light's mother. My husband is still asleep, sorry. It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Yagami said happily before bowing. I'm glad the chief is getting some sleep but he needs to wake up soon.

"You're not trying to embarrass her are you?" Light questioned walking up.

"Nooooo!" Sayu dragged out her reply. Light was already dragging me up the stairs before Sayu started speaking.

"Nice room." I commented when I entered. I took a seat at Lights desk keeping an eye on his trash can containing the bag of chips. Ryuk was lying on Lights bed laughing his head off towards Bloom. Light didn't know or cared for that matter what Ryuk was laughing at or to.

"Thanks." Light said before he glared at Ryuk.

"You don't want me in here? Fine, I'll just go outside in the hall." Ryuk said only towards Light. Ryuk left Kira's room with Bloom following after.

"I take it you haven't told your human?" Bloom regrettably asked.

"Of course not, it will make more interesting for him to find out himself. Let me guess you almost told her didn't you? You always slip up! " Ryuk chuckled.

"When Light kiss her. It was priceless but, I think the same with mine. Also, I hate to help you but I suggest you dispose of the TV properly. L had sent Lights father to retrieve it this morning." Bloom told him gritting through his teeth.

"And? I tend let things flow. I don't like meddling at times it can cause things to become more intriguing but also boring. More importantly how do know about that?" Ryuk replied.

"Raikou is on L's task force. While we were watching the cameras Raikou told L about the TV. If L gets his hands on it Light will be put in jail sooner than expected and that will be the end of Kira. We will go back to the shinigami realm to be bored once again" Bloom informed Ryuk. Ryuk hated taking advice from others but he knew he was right. He had had so much fun with Light and for it to disappear just like that. He didn't like it; no he couldn't stand it. Ryuk flew back into Light room. Ryuk interrupted my conversation about collage.

"Light! Get rid of the TV! They're looking for it!"

Ryuk got no response for Light. Ryuk flew over to his desk knocking over his desk lamp to land on his trash can. Ryuk's plan had worked the lamp managed to knock over the trashing can spilling papers everywhere.

'Damn shinigami, what is he doing?' Light thought.

"Looks like my desk lamp fell causing the trash can get knocked over." L concluded for me.

"Light! Get rid of the LCD TV. Your father is looking for it.

'What? My father is looking for it? How can that be? The cameras? Did L somehow think that I could I have a mini TV hidden in my room?' Light thought.

"Raikou I'll be right back. I'm going to take out the trash." Light told her leaving her alone on his room. Ryuk can just go die. Bloom must've told him about the TV. I tip toed through the Yagami's house looking for the master bedroom. Where is chief? I asked myself after seeing his room empty. Sayu saw me snooping around their house but she didn't process anything; she was too involved with that movie star or whatever. I reached the front house and saw Mr. Yagami in the doorway; watching someone. I peaked over Mr. Yagami's shoulder to see Light handing his trash to the garbage man. Then the sounds of trash being crushed could be heard.

"Damn." I whisper walking back up the stairs without letting Light or the chief see me.

Yagami turned around sharply looking where that voice came from it sounded like Isabelle's but a…younger tone. His thoughts were interrupted by none other than L. Yagami's phone began to echo throughout his house. He groaned in his failure.

"Raikou, Light! Lunch is ready!"

After Light came back after _properly _disposing the evidence, he acted as if nothing wrong. But oh light everything is wrong. Don't give me that look of innocence. We were both awkward towards each other; not knowing what to say. I knew my reasoning's for my anti-socialness but not Lights. Light wouldn't be distracted by what happened earlier he can hide his feeling fairly easily. We finally (after ten minutes of silence) settled on studying for our entrance exams. Because you know that's what you do when you're stuck in Kira's room for a few hours. Eventually Lights mother saved us from studying any farther by calling us down for lunch.

"Light where is the bathroom?"

"It's just outside the door on the right, Raikou."

I walked into Lights bathroom motioning Bloom to follow.

"Do you really want me in here?" Bloom asked.

"_You_ told Ryuk about the TV! Didn't you?" I was in rage.

"No, Ryuk and I were catching up when we heard Lights father talking on the phone about it. I presume it was L."

I glared at Bloom but I can't win in this argument. Bloom could kill me at any moment if he wanted to.

"Fine."

I ended up sitting right beside Light (go figure) and Chief and across from Sayu and Mrs. Yagami. Chief gave me worried glances every once in a while. Harsher when I talked.

"So, Raikou I heard you skipped two years." Mrs. Yagami said.

"Ah, yes ma'am, that's right." I said plain and simple.

"Soooooo." Sayu drew out. "Are you two dating?" Sayu said in the blunted way possible.

"Oh. No, no we're not." I waved my hands in disagreement blushed all the same.

"But you're blushing! Then that means…you two have kissed!" Sayu concluded. I blushed even more at her statement.

"Sayu!" Chief warned.

"So how are you're parents, Raikou?" Light mentioned changing the subject.

"They're fine." I told him.

"That's good. Are they still not back from America?" I asked.

Why do you have to act like you care?

"No…They're not back yet but they should be soon." I happily said.

"You're living alone?" Mrs. Yagami asked joining the conversation.

"Yes. I am" I replied

"Hmm…Why don't you stay with us? We have an extra room." Lights mother was concerned for me. Chief looked a little shocked. I could tell he didn't like the idea. Having a girl around Lights age didn't please him.

"No I couldn't do that. I would just get in the way. Like I said they should be back soon." I shook my head in reply.

"But I couldn't live with myself if knew I sweet girl like you were home alone every night. Even if it's a few days please stay." She smiled. I'm doomed. And being the awkward person I am I said yes. Sure, I could've just flat out said 'no'. But of course I didn't. I know I should've declined her offer but I couldn't. I kind of want to stay. It might make things interesting.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"May is not your last name."

"I rather _you_ not tell me who or who I'm not, L." I told him slyly.

Your mother, Lyric Brent, disappeared years ago with a man of the name, Fuuto Kawaguchi. Why lie about your last name? What do you not want me to know, _Isabelle_?"

I stood stalk still. How does L know my real last name? My family isn't from Death Note they're records shouldn't be here…unless they are. No, that's not possible.

"Kira." I replied

"You are worried Kira will kill you? Why?"

"I don't like my name to be carelessly thrown around…that's all." I mentioned in a small voice.

"3%" L muttered.

I groaned when the detective said he thought I could possibly be Kira.

"Think what you will L…Let things run its course and the truth will be revealed. I spat L words back him. But, I guess L wouldn't have known that if he hasn't said them yet.

"Hmm, Yes." L mumbled walking off like he lost to a child.

"L," L didn't turn around to look at me; instead he went over to a table with assortment of sweets on it.

"I'm requesting a few days off. Someone has quit at the bakery; they need me to fill in. I also need to leave early today to close up the shop."

"I see, very well then. That's fine." He said with his mouth full with cake.

L's attitude came off as 'yeah whatever' what I didn't know was he checking for signs of lying.

I didn't actually need to close up shop nor did someone quit. I needed to go to my apartment to pack and I need to study more if I wanted to get into To-Oh.

Packing didn't take very long because I dint have much except a few outfits and my laptop. I realized I needed more items for my room. I stopped by a small shop to purchase stuff animals, colorful pens, and a few books. I trashed the grocery bags and stuffed my new items in my suitcase. I also got a new lock for my suitcase; I need to keep my wig, laptop and Death Note under high security. When I arrived at my new 'home' I was greeted by Mrs. Yagami she hugged me and told me how happy was I agreed to her offer.

While she was helping me get organized in the guest room, she asked,

"By the way, may I have your mothers' number? I would like to talk to her."

"Oh, umm uh, she broke her phone the other day; she has been calling me from different payphones. I'll make sure to give you the phone when she calls."

"Thank you, sweetie." she said cheerfully.

"Mr. Yagami? Who is that? Is that the same girl from dinner the other night?" L questioned. He saw a girl who looked strangely like Light. Except for the hair, the hair color was clearly different.

"Oh…That's Raikou Fuji. Her parents are in America so she staying with us for the time being." The chief said with a sigh.

"Watari! Look up Raikou Fuji from America." Turning back to the chief, "She doesn't happen to be related to you or your wife does she?

"No. She's not. I don't know much about her to be honest."

"I see."

Two days after I moved in noticed the cameras and wiretaps were removed. I was freaked out the first time I realized had to use the restroom. I'll just say it was awkward. From my room I could hear Light going down the stairs with Ryuk right behind him talking up a storm. Bloom and I watched Light and Ryuk go to the kitchen to grab an apple. i stepped out from behind the wall that I was hiding; walking up to Light.

"Oh , hey you have an apple! I'll just be taking that. Thanks." I wheeled around him snatching the apple. While Light looked confused and…a little scared like he had been caught. Ryuk was showing his nasty teeth. A growl escaped from his lips; it was low and deep.

"So, how's life?" I said cheeky.

"It was fine before you took my apple." Light teased. Light wasn't mad at me he was smiling. Before I could take a bite out of the apple Light swiped it back from me.

"MOOOOOOOOOM! LIGHT AND RAIKOU ARE FLIRTING!" Sayu screamed apparently she was watching the whole thing.

"You better get studying for the entrance exam tomorrow." Light winked while traveling up the stairs.

"They really do look like polar opposites don't they?" I asked the stranger sitting next to me. He nodded. L was currently holding up a creased and blank sheet of paper; reading his speech aloud.

L has been doing some research on Raikou he hasn't had any luck. The only information he has on her is her school records. L has considered having her on the task force because she is just as smart as Light. But she is under aged her parents are nowhere to be seen. It's weird that both Raikou and Isabelle's parents are mysteriously missing.

L and Light have both sat down beside me after their speeches. This is the part where L reveals himself. Will he do it when I'm around? Probably not, I should move. I was proven wrong the next second.

"I am L."

Light was going through his inter-monologue so I was the first to react.

"Well…damn." I whispered; wide eyed looking straight at L.

L grinned.

"If you are who you say you are then you have nothing but my respect and admiration." Light told L.

"Thank you, the reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I believe that the both of you can be of some help to us in the Kira investigation."

I declined L offer saying I needed to focus on my school work. L came up with this long detailed tale about he was joking about being L because he's one of Lights friends. A few days later had their tennis but I didn't go watch I already knew the out-come so I decided to go back to work with the task force.

They night was pretty slow. Ha! Really slow! In fact nobody was even there! After freaking out I concluded they were at the hospital with Yagami. I began spinning around in a chair trying to come up with things to do. Penbers finances case should come up soon. I don't think I should've saved her right? I mean I don't remember needing a reason why should live nor do I know how I could save her. There is no reason regretting over it. It's been and gone now. Almost two hours had passed before I started eating most of L's cakes I had plan when L came back.

"So, how'd the match go?" I asked knowing full well the out-come.

"I lost." He told me.

"Huh, well that's unexpected…I would offer you some cake…but this is the last piece." I said popping in my mouth. "Was." I corrected myself.

L face had gone from a blank sadness to horror.

"That wasn't a good idea…" mumbled Watari.

L began to walk towards me like he was about to slap me; I know he would never result to that in this case, but still I needed to calm him.

"It's not my fault it was the last piece! Masuda eat it all…except my piece."

"Masuda was at the hospital with me; if I remember correctly it still had a whole table full of desserts before I left." L gritted through his teeth.

L didn't look away; L's eyes bore into mine.

"Fine. Guilty! I did eat it all…it _was_ delicious. Watari do you mind order more…just for me though?"

I couldn't help messing with L. It was just too easy. I cracked myself up sometimes. L didn't look like he was in the mood to be messed with.

"Look, Ryuzaki, I'm kidding; there should be another cake in the kitchen." I chuckled. "But seriously Watari do you mind?" I laughed even more at my sly comments.

"3.2%" L said with a slight smirk.

* * *

I wanted to post this earlier but I've became obsessed with Animal Crossing, Harvest Moon, and White Collar...and the song Whistle While I Work It. Don't forget to review! I would love to hear if I've a major mistake. Which I probably have!(;


End file.
